


Affection

by ricecakey



Series: Young Love [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, just guys being dudes!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecakey/pseuds/ricecakey
Summary: kiss kiss fall in love





	

It was dark in the apartment, the only light coming from the TV in the front room. Probably not the best thing for one’s eyes, but the two boys were plenty used to it at this point. Playing video games together late into the night was a normal occurrence for them. Opened bags of chips and crumbs lay strewn on the coffee table in front of the couch, accompanied by a couple of plates with half-eaten slices of cake and the remains of a pasta dinner.

On the couch the two boys sat, side by side, close enough to be considered strange by anyone who didn’t know of their relationship. Their knees and arms brushed and bumped into each other often, both of their slim forms wiggling as they fought to win in their game of Mario Kart. They elbowed each other playfully and would from time to time grab the other’s controller in an attempt to make him fall behind, but it didn’t seem to work very well.

Prompto and Noctis were neck and neck in the final stretch of the game, both of them leaning forward in anticipation and shoving each other competitively. Prompto finished first; Noctis hissed and slammed his controller down on the coffee table, causing one of the bags of chips to slip off and spill onto the floor. A triumphant cry escaped Prompto and he beat the air with his fists, bellowing with laughter.

“Woohoohoo!” The blond howled, leaning over to the now slouching prince and giving him a rough punch on the arm. “Suck it!” He grinned wide at Noctis and only received an angry grunt in response. Not even a glance his way. “Aww-haha, are you really that upset? It’s your first time losing, man!” Prompto snorted and lay himself on top of the raven-haired boy, resting his chin on his shoulder and smiling smugly up at him.

Noctis’s frown widened and he refused to look at Prompto, though there was a faint red burning on his cheeks, barely visible in the light radiating from the TV. “You cheated.” He huffed out and lifted a hand to try and push Prompto off of him.

“Whaaaaat?” Prompto drawled out in disbelief, face smushed up against Noctis’s hand. “Not even! You just suck at Mario Kart!” Noctis let out a growl at that and the blond couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Shut up.” The prince pouted. Prompto grinned and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, then brought his face up close enough to Noctis’s that their noses touched. His bright blue eyes gleamed mischievously and he wore a dumb grin on his face, but that only seemed to make Noctis blush more.

“Make me.” The blond taunted smoothly and raised his eyebrows. Noctis gathered his strength and shoved the blond back onto the couch, earning a shrill squeak from the boy. Noctis hovered above him for a few moments before smirking and cupping his cheeks, then leaning down and pressing his lips to Prompto’s. Surprised, he sat there for a moment, before letting out a breathy laugh and kissing back.

They stayed like that for a while until Noctis finally pulled away. He looked at Prompto, and Prompto looked back; his face was flushed bright red and his lips were swollen slightly. Noctis couldn’t help but smile as he leaned back down and pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> none of my work is really edited, please excuse any mistakes made


End file.
